In order to meet the demand for small and light semiconductor packaging, nowadays, packaging of a metal lead frame or an organic substrate is working in two directions: 1, reduction of the package size; and 2, functional integration. For reduction of the package size, there is a limited space for improvement. Thus, the packaging industry is focused on improvement of functional integration. That is, part of functional components or other electronic devices are integrated inside a substrate by means of embedding to improve the functional integration level of an entire package. However, since the substrate with the components embedded therein has more complicated and diversified interlayer materials and different materials have significantly different thermal expansion coefficients, the whole substrate is serious in warping and aggravated in layering, and even delamination may be caused.